A Rotten Cove
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot, BekaRosto/ '"And what about his kisses, Beka? Did they drive you stark raving mad?" I wanted to yell at him but his breath in my face made my brain muddled.'


A knock on my door this morning revealed Rosto standing there, a red flower in his hand and a smile on his face. He offered it to me.

"Welcome home, Beka."

Oddly touched, I took it from him.

"Where do you find these out of season?" I asked, although I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know. Rosto shrugged.

"I can't tell you. Rogue's secret." He winked.

My head snapped up and I made to hand it back when he quickly explained.

"Settle, Beka. I know better then to give you stolen or bloodied gifts."

I gave him one more searching glance before turning back to the flower.

"Well, thank you." A soft _whuff _and a head butting against my hand turned my attentions to Achoo.

"Sorry, Achoo," I apologized to her. I turned to Rosto. "I have to bring her downstairs to do her business."

"Mind if I follow?"

I looked at him, but found no mischief in his eyes. I simply shruggeed.

"If you wish."

On the way down, he said, "We've moved out Beka. Do you miss me?"

I don't know why, but I was in a playful mood. I looked up at him through my eyelashes like I used to do with Dale.

"Terribly. I don't know how I live."

Rosto smiled, but I knew he understood I was joking. That was the good thing about Rosto.

I chanced a glance at him. He was staring at me. I looked away hastily, but the only other thing to look at was Achoo doing her business. I looked again at Rosto. He was still staring at me. I blushed. He laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded. He simply laughed again and slung his arm around my shoulders. I would have thrown him off and punched him, but his next words caught him me off guard.

"So Beka... I heard you made a friend in Port Caynn."

He must have felt me tense under his arm because he squeezed my shoulder and laughed. I glared at him.

"Don't stare at me with those eyes of yours, Beka. It's an honest question."

Achoo was sniffing around. I wished she would hurry up. Rosto was making my heart beat faster and my head spin.

"Alright Beka. How about I ask some dishonest questions."

My hand shot out. I made to grab one of his fingers and twist it, but he grabbed my hand first. There aren't many who are faster than me, but Rosto is.

"Relax, Beka. I've been around you for too long. I know your tricks. I know you."

I gave a snort. Achoo looked up, gave me a doggy smile, and went back to exploring with her nose. I cursed her.

"You don't know me," I told him.

"Really? I happen to know your friend's name was Dale Rowan. He is an expert gambler. He bought you a number of expensive gifts." His slender fingers reached out to finger my necklace. His hand grazed my neck. I resisted the urge to shiver.

Rosto, curse him, moved so he was standing in front of me. Both of his hands were on my shoulders. I was frozen or I would have taught him a lesson.

"Tell me Beka. Did you Dale cause your heart to jump into your throat?"

I would have answered had my heart not been lodged in my throat.

"Did he cause your skin to tingle when he touched you?"

Even through the fabric on my shoulders I could feel the heat coming from his touch. I cleared my throat and stared up at him defiantly.

"Yes."

I had expected that to anger him. Had expected him to back away. Instead he just laughed, as if I had just given him a challenge. Then he leaned close so his lips were almost touching mine and occasionally, when he spoke, they would brush my own.

"And what about his kisses, Beka? Did they drive you stark raving mad?"

I wanted to yell at him but his breath in my face made my brain muddled.

"You're a rude cove, Rosto the Piper. What I do in my free time is none of your business."

I wish I could say that I said this with fierceness and authority. But I'm afraid it came out slightly slurred, and I fear I stuttered something fierce. Rosto laughed.

I'm ashamed to say that I wanted him to kiss me. I fear I'm becoming the loose Dog I played in Port Caynn. It worries me how quickly I seem to have gotten over Dale, but I suppose Rosto was there before Dale ever was. Besides, it isn't as if I'm going to lay with Rosto.

Although I did want him to kiss me!

We both stood there for a moment. I think he expected me to punch him. I don't know why I didn't. Next time I will.

"I can buy you pretty gifts, too, Beka," he whispered.

"Are you suggesting I can be bought?"

His hand twisted my hair around his finger and he laughed. "Of course not."

At that moment Achoo bounded up and placed her cold nose in my palm. I jerked back to my senses and jerked away from Rosto, who laughed again.

"Say what you wish about me, Beka, but one day you'll realize I'm not quite the rotten rusher you make me out to be."

He placed his lips on my forehead, gave Achoo a pat on the head, and then bounded off.

"He's a rotten cove," I muttered to Achoo. She barked in disagreement. I looked at her.

"Relax. I didn't mean it. I wish he had have kissed me." The last part I said quietly to myself, but Achoo's tongue rolled out of her mouth and she looked at me almost as if she knew what I had said.

My only reassurance is that she can't tell anyone else. I'm the only one crazy enough to think I can understand her.


End file.
